Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to wireless communication systems, wireless power systems, and also to wireless charging of devices.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wireline communications between wireless and/or wireline communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
The Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) has promulgated a baseline systems specification for interoperability of loosely coupled wireless power transfer for portable, handheld electronic devices. This specification supports a 6.78 MHz for power transfers and a 2.4 GHz operating frequency for management data transfers. The Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) has also promulgated standards used for wireless charging of mobile devices, notably the Qi low power specification.